Deafening Silence
by Kaini
Summary: TF: Prime-verse. Soundwave is injured and the Autobots find him... Megatron is not amused. Rated T for Violence I guess? Robot violence. Non-slash and really no pairings, 'Cept Megatron caring about Soundwave.
1. Chapter 1 - Crash

_Set in the Transformers: Prime universe. During season 2 after Starscream has gone rogue and acquired the Apex armor - and the race for the Iacon relics is on. _

_This is written to be somewhat like an episode: jumping from a Decepticon point of view to Autobots and back - I also tried to keep most of them in-character. Also I abandon robot terms for ones that are easier to understand on occasion: ie hand instead of servo. Sorry :c_

* * *

The recon drone streaked through the still night air; soft, squeaky hum from its systems giving it away as only a minicon, a servant of the real Decepticon, the real spy. In the distance, the massive ship Nemesis loomed, a black shadow against the earthen moon. The drone hurried toward it as if on instinct, joining a grouping of Eradicons as they headed in for a landing on the upper deck. One of them drifted in, transformed and glanced up just in time to see the small flier streak past him, straight down the purple-lit hall and around the corner just as fast as it could go.

Megatron's face was pulled into its usual scowl, ruby red eyes glaring at the viewscreen on the Nemesis's bridge, which was currently displaying a panorama of the surrounding landscape. The Vehicons at the control panels behind him fidgeted nervously: It really didn't take a genius to figure out when their leader was in a sour mood, and that never boded well for such worthless subordinates. Each dreaded being asked to communicate any form of bad news to the warlord... it was an unfortunate time to be stationed on the bridge and they knew it.

So each and every one flinched when the door to the bridge swished open. Megatron didn't - he fully expected it to be Knockout with some complaint about how air turbulence had caused him to scratch his precious finish or something ridiculously similar. The Decepticon leader, suddenly relishing the thought of chewing out his medic, very nearly rounded on the new arrival - until a familiar blue-and-purple minicon zipped past his view, flying a quick circle around him before landing on the communications panel with a short squeak.

"Lazerbeak." Megatron said in his usual bored drawl, raising an eyebrow slightly. He'd expected his communications officer back hours ago, though Soundwave's absence hardly worried him: the mech was fully competent. "Where is Soundwave?"

The drone hurriedly chirped a long string of... nonsense, as far as Megatron was concerned - the minicon language was not something he'd ever bothered to learn. This was unusual - Soundwave had never forced him to communicate directly with Lazerbeak itself before... the faceless con always translated.

"WELL?" Megatron snapped at the smaller creature, already impatient, anxiety edging into his voice. Each Vehicon took a subtle step back.

The recon drone flinched, zipping up from the control panel and past the decepticon leader to alight on another control, currently manned by a Vehicon. Said Vehicon took a wise step back before Megatron lumbered after it, shoving the soldier roughly out of his way. A second later, a recording flickered to life on the adjacent screen, the minicon jacking in and replaying it through the panel: a picturesque view of the night sky, clearly from Soundwave's point of view as the recon jet streaked silently through the air. Suddenly the recording flickered: stars seemed to veer off, spinning... and Lazerbeak is seen falling away... falling up?

It took Megatron a moment to realize the viewer was falling, and Lazerbeak was simply keeping to the original flight path. The Decepticon leader stared as the recording abruptly cut off, a shocked enough expression on his face to make one brave Vehicon quietly dash for the door.

The action did not escape the warlord: He whirled, grabbing the unfortunate Vehicon behind him by the face, and effortlessly picking him up and chucking him at his retreating comrade. The two cons slammed into each other with a sickening metal CLANG, thrown out into the glowing hallway. Megatron snarled, shooting a bloodred glare at the others... until each and every one swiftly turned back to their posts. Lazerbeak's wings twitched, unsure what to do about it now that it'd delivered his master's message.

"THE AUTOBOTS WILL PAY!" Megatron shouted to the ceiling, assuming his rivals at fault for Soundwave's predicament... whatever that may be. "You!" He suddenly snarled at a Vehicon, pointing at the poor soldier and making it jump. "Get the coordinates from Lazerbeak and take the ship there, IMMEDIATELY! And get Knockout up here!"

"Y-yes Lord Megatron-!" The Vehicon stammered, rushing for the control panel, encouraging his remaining comrade to hail Knockout for him as Lazerbeak hovered over the controls. Its small mission accomplished, the drone was unsure what it should be doing, hovering about the Vehicon as if anxious.

"Optimus Prime will pay..." Megatron repeated to himself, his tone a low and dangerous whisper.

* * *

_Well um... woo? Chapter 1? I'm not the most fabulous writer, but a friend of mine encouraged me to post this... so um... review I guess *fidget*_

_-Kaini_


	2. Chapter 2 - Discovery

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"So, what exactly are we looking for again?" The dashboard light inside the racecar flashed as the inquisitive voice rang seemingly out of nowhere; and the youth in the passenger seat rolled his eyes.

"Ratchet detected a strange energon signature. We're checking it out." Jack Darby explained carefully, purposefully as if speaking down to a child: the newbie Autobot had been all too eager to be sent out on a mission alone, and he'd spaced out of the actual briefing. "You're lucky the mission was 'low risk' and I was allowed along, or you'd have to go back to Optimus and ask."

He could almost see the rookie's face fall at the prospect. "Lucky me then."

The human sighed. "Let's just get this over with - I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner, ok Smokescreen?"

"Got it chief." The young bot chuckled, revving his engine up faster as he sped past trees, weaving in and out as the growth became thicker. "How much further?"

Jack tapped the display on the dashboard, a sort of radar with a blip clearly ahead of them. "Not much..."

All the sudden the racecar screeched to a halt, transforming mid stop much to the surprise of the human... whom he had to catch in midair.

"Hey!" Jack protested, peeking over the autobot's finger. "What gi..." the word caught in his throat as he saw what had startled the rookie: an all-too-familiar faceless con lay in the splinters of the trees he'd shattered upon landing, black visage staring blankly at the sky.

Smokescreen took a step back, unable to tell if the other was aware of the Autobot or not. "I think we need backup..." He whispered, about ready to turn and run before Jack spoke up.

"Wait! Check it out Smoke, something's up." He pointed at the unmoving con. "He doesn't look so good."

A web of glowing energon laced the ground and debris around the decepticon, smeared across long, unmoving fingers.

"We should still call Optimus." Smokescreen insisted with conviction, shielding the human with his other hand. "That Con is some bad news."

Jack nodded, gazing back at the downed con as Smokescreen retreated a bit to contact base. Soundwave was one of the more mysterious Decepticons... that he hadn't really formulated a reason to hate yet. Sure he'd attacked them at the base in Texas, but he hadn't hurt them... despite having the upper hand throughout the entire tirade.

Jack scowled, remembering Miko's mistake of handing him an axe. Great job Miko...

The flash of an appearing groundbridge snapped the human out of his thoughts, the Autobot leader appearing through the vortex, followed closely by Ratchet. The obtrusive green glow from the bridge flickered across Soundwave's visor and reflected off his dark armor, and yet still the Decepticon didn't move.

"That was fast." Jack piped up, and Optimus shot him a stern look.

"Return to base Jack... we'll handle this." The huge bot declared, and the human immediately opened his mouth to protest… but Optimus's stare convinced him otherwise - he'd known the Prime long enough to understand that look meant NOW.

Smokescreen dropped his gaze and stepped toward the portal, lowering the human to the ground so he could step off his hand. Jack jumped off, glancing back at the scene before giving the rookie a slight nod and disappearing through the vortex.

Optimus turned from the groundbridge, extending one of the blades from his wrist as he started toward the fallen con. Ratchet followed his example cautiously. "Optimus..." He started, and the Autobot leader paused. "Won't the Decepticons come looking for him? I mean, he's Megatron's right hand bot..."

"I'm sure they will old friend." Prime said as he stood over one of their oldest enemies, gaze thoughtful. "What I worry about is what they will find."

"I-I'm not following..." Ratchet said slowly, frowning.

"If Megatron come here too late and finds his most trusted ally extinguished, who will he immediately blame?"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow, still not quite following his leader's train of thought. "Us?" Optimus gazed at him, until finally gesturing to the still motionless decepticon sprawled in a growing energon pool. "Ooooh no, don't tell me you're actually suggesting we HELP this bot killer?!" Ratchet huffed, outrage clear. "Not a chance." He folded his arms, acting comically like a disobedient child.

"Ratchet." Optimus insisted patiently. "This is not an unpopulated area. A human could come across him." He paused. "And I would like to believe we are not like the Decepticons - I cannot stand by and let another sentient being suffer."

" ... You can't be serious." Ratchet grumbled, glancing at the dark body of the con. A faint energon glow cast him in blues, usual purple dimmed to be nearly nonexistent. Charred edges ringed a hole in his armor ... right above where his minicon drone should be. "See, look Optimus. His little bird isn't with him, it's probably gone home to Megatron."

"If it wasn't hit. Ratchet..." The Prime edged, warning tone catching the medic off guard.

"Well well well." A voice suddenly rang out from the trees; silky, devious, unmistakable. "Look what we have here."

* * *

_A wild Starscream appeared~ I actually have way more chapters written, I'm just waiting for encouragement before I post them. So this is all until I get a few reviews I guess~_

_-Kaini_


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelations

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Optimus whirled to face the sound, drawing both his blasters and aiming them at the trees, which were too short to conceal the wings of the speaker.

"Look at all the Autobots." the former commander purred, shoving an earth plant aside and stepping into the 'clearing' made by Soundwave's fall. He tapped a long finger against the stored apex armor he held in his other hand, subtly threatening. Optimus kept both guns trained on him, eyes narrowing. "Starscream."

"Who knew you'd show up and point your weapons at me, even after I did you a favor!" The seeker whined, stepping forward, yet his eyes remained taunting.

Ratchet glanced around worriedly behind Optimus. "Where's Smokescreen?" He whispered hurriedly, and the Autobot leader turned slightly to him, ignoring the question entirely. "Ratchet. I'll keep Starscream occupied… Take Soundwave back to base."

Starscream tapped his fingers, arrogantly letting them have their little conversation while subtly edging closer to where Soundwave lay.

"What?" Ratchet reacted, a little too loudly. "Optimus, I will NOT –"

The Prime took a counter step toward Starscream. "No time to argue. That's an order."

Ratchet backed off, and Starscream smirked at the advancing leader. "Are you sure you want to tangle with me over a Deception, Prime? Remember what happened last time we fought…"

"If I recall, Starscream, Dreadwing and I defeated you." Optimus shot back, but the seeker only chuckled.

"Well, Dreadwing isn't here, now is he?" Starscream grinned, and moved to don the armor. Optimus tensed for a fight – until abruptly a white-and-blue blur appeared from the trees, running straight past the former decepticon and yanking the weapon from his claws before Starscream could even process the appearance of a third Autobot. "Thanks con!" Smokescreen jabbed with a grin, quickly shifting to car mode before streaking off through the foliage.

"Wha… NO! HOW DARE YOU, AUTOBOT W-" Starscream cut off in mid-rant as Prime loomed over him, the seeker's wings sinking a few inches. He snarled, backing up and raising an arm to quickly fire off a rocket, a simple flick of his fingers – the projectile zoomed past the autobot's head as he dodged, but Starscream knew full well it wouldn't find its mark. The lanky ex-con took the chance to turn and dash after Smokescreen, determined to reclaim the one thing that preventing him from being every other mech on the planet's punching bag. He crashed through the brush, knocking over unfortunate trees and cursing the misfortune of still being without his vehicle mode.

"Ratchet, return to base!" Optimus ordered his medic before giving chase to Starscream, his heavier footfalls shaking the ground slightly as he ran and transformed to catch up to the agile seeker.

Ratchet sighed, retracting his weapons as he slowly approached Soundwave, still wary of the fallen con. The spy was a tricky one – you could never be too careful.

Yet the longer Ratchet stared, the more he realized the Decepticon truly wasn't in any condition to be a threat. The bot knelt down to get a better look: the majority of his chest plate was charred or missing, and without Lazerbeak in place, the con's spark was plainly visible. It still pulsed gently, soft purple glow casting light on the surrounding armor. Starscream must have had a seriously lucky shot… a few inches over and he would have extinguished Soundwave's spark.

There was other damage too, from the fall Ratchet surmised – many sharp points on him were bent or broken off, paint and metal scratched, and energon dripped steadily from one shoulder. The medic shook his head, thinking about all the energon and parts he'd need to shell out to repair all this. Was it really worth it? And for what, to restore one of their most dangerous enemies?

Ratchet couldn't believe he considered it, but he was damn close to simply disobeying Optimus's orders and returning to base alone…

Until a thought suddenly occurred to him: The spy held all the Decepticon's secrets. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they could do with the information contained in this con's processor. Excitement lit up the medic's face: they could easily win the war.

And just like that, the Autobot was suddenly determined not to let the con die. With a quick glance at the groundbridge, he lifted the broken machine up by his less damaged arm, slinging it over his shoulder. Ratchet found himself thinking the spy was really light, much to his surprise. As the medic shifted to support him, energon ran down Soundwave's arm, over slender fingers and onto Ratchet's leg, making the bot shiver. Ugh… the sooner he got the broken con back to base, the better. "Optimus." He commed their leader, even knowing he'd be too busy catching a certain heeled con to respond. "I'm heading back with Soundwave."

* * *

_Not a very glamourous way for Starsream to lose the Apex armor I admit, (Smokescreen was hilarious at it in the show) but all the more insulting to screamer I suppose, Poor guy. Again this fic may deviate from canon a bit, sorry but that's the point isn't it?_

_-Kaini_


	4. Chapter 4 - Mercy

_This chapter is a bit longer because breaking it up, it would have been too short._

_I'm also aware 'Knockout' is mostly likely supposed to be written 'Knock Out' but I prefer it written as one word so that's what I went with. _

* * *

Knockout hovered at Megatron's side as the ship came up on the coordinates Lazerbeak had provided, his arms folded. The only reason he dared stand so close was he knew Megatron wouldn't touch him at the moment – he was too important. And to Knockout, that was exceedingly gratifying… especially with all the Vehicons cowering at their stations. A smirk crept onto his face before he remembered to keep his expression neutral: It didn't pay to push it.

"Knockout!" Megatron suddenly bellowed, rounding on him and making the decepticon medic jump.

"Yes lord Megatron?" He blurted on instinct, thankfully just in time.

"You'll come with Lazerbeak and I to locate Soundwave. And doctor-" Megatron paused to grab the smaller con by one of his wheels, and Knockout flinched. The warlord leaned close, face mere inches from KO's: "I am warning you now: if he dies under your care, I'll have your spark."

"Y-yes, Lord Megatron…" Knockout shivered, trying to worm his way out of the leader's grasp. Alright, maybe being so important wasn't such a good thing this time.

After a few seconds of feeble struggling Megatron finally released him, tossing the medic back a few steps. Knockout flinched away as his master strode past him, almost expecting to be struck at now… He really was in a sour mood.

"Are you coming, Knockout?" He hissed, snapping KO out of his daze.

"Er… b-but the ship hasn't landed yet, sir…"

"And? Lazerbeak and I can fly." Megatron answered lazily, turning to leave. A few nearby Vehicons looked at each other, then at Knockout.

"But… L-Lord Megatron-!" the medic stammered, hurrying after the warlord, Lazerbeak zipping past him in the hallway. "Lord Megatron! I can't – "

"I'm sure you'll think of SOMETHING Knockout!" Megatron hissed, not even bothering to look at him. The medic followed behind him nervously, wondering if their leader would really let him stand there stupidly while he and Lazerbeak zoomed off through the sky… then blame the medic later if Soundwave didn't get prompt care. Cold dread was creeping into the con's thoughts – he didn't know what'd happened to Soundwave… what if their spy was damaged beyond repair? Megatron would have HIS spark for it! Even worse, if Soundwave's… expiration did end up his fault… Oh Primus. It had been a while since he'd done any emergency procedures. Putting Megatron on life support didn't count.

The bright red con continued to debate the predicament with himself until on the way to the upper deck, he caught sight of a flying Vehicon: grabbed it, and demanded it come along with them. He hated the idea of the ridiculous drone carrying him about, but it was better than having Megatron do it… or worse yet clinging to tiny Lazerbeak. Megatron only chuckled darkly, letting Lazerbeak fly ahead of him as they stepped out into the open air up top the Nemesis.

Megatron didn't spare another moment, jumping into vehicle mode and zipping toward terra firma… with Lazerbeak struggling to keep up, staying well out of his jet wash. Knockout glanced at the Eradicon, frown now plastered on his face. "Well?"

* * *

"Ratchet, send the groundbridge." Optimus ordered through his comm. Smokescreen followed excitedly behind him as they trekked back to the arrival coordinates. He was just about giddy – Optimus had praised him on a job well done, for snagging the armor from right under Starscream's nose. The seeker himself had gotten away however; when Optimus finally caught up with him, he hadn't put up a fight, and the Autobot leader wouldn't take prisoners. Smokescreen hardly cared though, too busy admiring the apex armor, turning it over in his hands.

"One moment Optimus." Came Ratchet's response. "Busy."

Back at base, Raf jumped up and ran over to his computer. "I've got it Ratchet." The human assured him, and seconds later the green flash of the groundbridge activating lit up the base.

Arcee tapped her foot, eager for Optimus to come through so she could ask him what the hell he was thinking. It was only a few Seconds later the Autobot leader stepped out of the vortex, followed closely by the rookie; sporting a prize. "An Iacon relic?" Arcee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, check it out!" Smokescreen gushed, brandishing his spoils. "Snatched it right out of Starscream's hands!" He said proudly, grinning for the femme bot. Arcee just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in her usual disapproving stance.

"Ratchet." Optimus slowly strode up behind his medic… whom was hunched over the still motionless form of the Decepticon, energon-coated hands working rapidly to stabilize him. "How is our patient?"

"That remains to be seen." Ratchet grunted, a bit annoyed at being distracted. "His build is so unique…" He mumbled: The medic was thinking out loud now, and Optimus decided it best not to bother him further.

"Optimus."

The Autobot leader turned at the small human voice: Jack looked up at him from the balcony, propping himself up on the railing. Optimus knelt down to his level on one knee, gazing at the human. "Yes Jack?"

"What are you going to do… with Soundwave?" Jack inquired apprehensively. "Ratchet will help him right? I mean… I don't think he's the worst con… he let us live back in Texas…" He trailed off, aware of his rambling.

Optimus nodded slightly, understanding the human's concern. "Do not worry Jack – Ratchet is fully capable. Though I am not sure where we will go from there -"

"Dude!" Miko interrupted, distracted from her video game by the spectacle with the decepticon. "Ratch, you should totally take off his mask thing and see if he even has a face under there!" She exclaimed, leaning far over the railing to get a better look.

Ratchet paused, looking up at the human with an unamused glare. "Miko, we're trying to FIX him, not dismember him, please." He grumbled to himself as he went back to work, sparks from his welding tool arcing through the air. It was somewhat unnerving to actually see his patient's spark flutter every time he re-sealed some component, but he was fairly sure the con wasn't awake to feel any of it… then he remembered he didn't really care. The decepticon spy's comfort was just about the last thing on his mind, plus the mech was offline…. Or appeared to be?

When the medic moved to work on his shoulder, Soundwave's fingers twitched, making a metal-on-metal scraping sound against the table. Ratchet paused, unnerved, before just attributing it to an automatic neural response and continuing his work with a scowl.

* * *

_Poor KO. x3 And no Miko, Ratchet will NOT take SW's visor off, silly. Next chapter will probably be up before the end of the day because I just can't stand keeping people waiting. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Prisoner

_Chapter 5 (It's shorter, I apologize. That's just how it broke up.)_

* * *

Megatron barely caught the sight of a disappearing groundbridge as he landed, transforming and running toward the site... far too late, with a savage howl. "NO!" He screamed, grabbing at the air as if he could make the bridge rematerialize by sheer force of will.

The unfortunate doctor Knockout wasn't far behind, dropped unceremoniously in the dirt by his escorting Eradicon. "You're gonna pay for that!" KO scrambled up and howled at the drone as it few black toward the Nemesis… in a hurry. "I've got dirt on my finish-!"

"KNOCKOUT!" Megatron howled, making the doctor flinch dramatically. "ONE MORE WORD ABOUT YOUR FINISH-" The decepticon leader trailed off, catching sight of the tangle of fallen trees and energon left behind by Soundwave. He grabbed knockout and shoved him roughly aside, hard enough that the smaller mech lost his footing and stumbled over, landing in the dirt once again.

"He_ was_ here." Megatron hissed, kneeling down to run his finger through some of the glowing liquid. "The Autobots have taken Soundwave prisoner!"

Knockout picked himself up, trying in vain to brush the dirt off his aft. He grumbled to himself: it was all stuck in his seams now, it'd be near impossible to get out. "Somehow, I doubt that my liege." He blurted without thinking, a little miffed at being shoved in the dirt twice. He realized the words were a bad move the moment they left his mouth, however.

As expected, Megatron rounded on him. "And why is THAT Knockout?" the warlord hissed, "Please DO share your… insight."

The medic backpedaled. "Well…" He hedged hesitantly, "I've never known the Autobots to be the type to take prisoners."

Megatron scowled. "You haven't known Optimus Prime as long as I have, Knockout! He is no fool: Soundwave holds all of our Intel, our secrets; information that could easily turn the tide of the war." He paused. "But he will find that Soundwave will not so easily relinquish it."

'Sort of hard to interrogate someone who never speaks…' Knockout thought, only this time wisely keeping his sarcasm to himself.

"We must make locating the Autobot base our top priority." Megatron finished, talking to himself more than he was the medic at that point, and KO ignored him. He rolled the energon goo between his fingers, bright gaze fixated on the fluorescent liquid. "What do you make of this mess Knockout?"

The medic started, realizing he was being addressed yet again. "Err... You mean do I think Soundwave is still alive?" He stepped forward, gazing past Megatron hesitantly. "Mmm, maybe. That's a lot of energon." Megatron shot him a look, and he quickly elaborated: "Well, it depends on his injuries… and whether or not the Autobots rendered aid."

The Decepticon leader growled. "My most trusted officer's fate in the hands of the Autobots. Ironic, is it not?"

Knockout knew a rhetorical question when he heard one, simply folding his arms as Megatron lifted a hand to wipe the energon off, before putting a finger to ear to activate his comm. "Bridge us back to the ship."

* * *

_LOL I'm picking on KO. Megatron's favorite pastime lately seems to be stepping on his feelings. xD!_

_I seriously think Megatron would flip a **** if anything happened to Soundwave in the show. Soundwave is the only mech I would even remotely call Megatron's 'friend' and they've known each other so long. Yes, Megs would be ticked. _

_-Kaini_


	6. Chapter 6 - Demands

_Chapter.. wait what chapter am I on? 6. Back to the autobot's POV - I did state it would switch, much like an episode of Prime._

* * *

Soundwave was now cuffed to the operating table, Ratchet still bent over him, working. The con's occasional spasms had become nerve wracking for the medic, and he'd eventually just secured him down. Just in case. He still couldn't deduce whether or not Soundwave was aware of him – the faceless con was impossible to read, and Ratchet wasn't taking any chances.

"How's it coming Rafael?" Ratchet turned to the human, who was seated on the upper level with his laptop, legs hanging over the ledge.

"Not sure." He answered truthfully, glasses reflecting code from his computer screen. "This technology isn't something I've seen before, even from you guys."

"Well, keep trying." The medic sighed. Getting information from the wounded con was going to be harder than he thought. Optimus was even skeptical it could be done at all, and had instructed Ratchet to put repairs first and foremost.

Ratchet leaned over his patient once more, beginning work on restoring functionality to his arm – when the spy's visor turned toward him. Only slightly, a weak gesture, but the medic wheeled back, hands retreating to his sides. It was different from the random twitches earlier – this movement was slow, controlled, deliberate… The con was looking at him.

"Oops." Rafael whispered softly, realizing his probing must have roused the mech. Ratchet looked over his shoulder at the human, waiting for an explanation. "His brainwaves spiked, I think I woke him up. Sorry Ratchet…" Raf whispered, unsure if the con was aware enough to hear.

Soundwave's long, slender fingers attempted to grip the table, making an awful nails-on-chalkboard sound before feeling at the cuffs binding him: one arm tensed to test their strength, the other still useless at his side. His visored face shifted to glance around, seemingly at random, craning to 'look' up at the ceiling.

"Can he see?" Ratchet whispered to Rafael, keeping one optic on the con.

"I don't think so…" the human squinted at his screen. "If he can, not well."

Ratchet glanced back in time to see an image appear on the spy's visor, a schematic accompanied by a sound wave. The image flickered erratically, as if a wire was loose somewhere, barely making contact.

"He's calling for Lazerbeak!" Rafael exclaimed, glancing up at the Autobot worriedly… but Ratchet seemed nonplussed. "His signal can't penetrate the silo walls."

The decepticon seemed to come to the same conclusion, as the imaged faded, quickly replaced as another leaped up – this time a diagram of Soundwave himself. Bright red indicators marked out injuries and other damage, right down to small scratches in his armor.

Ratchet leaned a little closer to watch, fascinated. "Self-diagnosis…"

Soundwave's head instantly twitched towards the medic, suddenly aware of a presence looming over him.

And before Ratchet could move or step back, one of Soundwave's tentacle-like appendages struck out at the bot, narrowly missing smacking him across the face.

Clearly the spy was blind or he would have hit his mark.

"Primus!" Ratchet hissed, stumbling back… and Raf typed hurriedly on his laptop, attempting to shut the mech down from the inside.

But before either of them could act, the extra appendage shuddered, falling slack and hitting the floor with an exaggerated CLANG.

Soundwave slumped against the table, intakes wheezing slightly, hampered by the still-being-repaired hole in his chest plate.

"Eaaasy…" ratchet whispered, using his best calming tone as he edged closer to the trapped con. "We're only trying to help…"

The spy's helm tilted in what could best be described as a glare, somehow accusing despite the lack of expression.

A second later however, the con once again relaxed against the table, going still, visor tilted defiantly away from the Autobot. Ratchet approached cautiously, now very aware of the fact the dangerous mech had more than two arms. He'd completely forgotten, and it bothered him he overlooked that obvious little detail.

"I think you're ok now Ratch." Raf piped up. "His brainwaves are settling back."

"Well you can CLEARLY never be too careful." Ratchet grumbled, fumbling for a way to restrain ALL of Soundwave's appendages.

It was then Optimus strolled in, and right then when the nearby comm panel chimed for Ratchet's attention. Raf looked up, and the medic paused in what he was doing to glance at the screen as well, expecting it to be a message from Fowler or something.

"It's from the Nemesis." Optimus said to the contrary, surprise lacing his voice. "Ratchet-"

The Autobot medic dropped what he was doing, getting up to accept the message. Raf craned his neck to see, and Optimus hovered over his friend's shoulder.

"_Optimus_." Came Megatron's deep, powerful voice from the speakers, echoing around the enclosed space. "I believe you have something of mine. And if you haven't noticed already, I think you'll find you're missing a little something as well." His voice lowered, devious: "I propose a trade. Come to the coordinates listed at this time in the next earth day. Bring Soundwave, or prepare to be extinguished!"

The transmission ended with a burst of static, and Ratchet turned to Optimus with a raised eyebrow. "And what exactly are we missing?"

Raf shrugged.

"Autobots!" Optimus immediately ordered through his comm, "Roll call!"

Arcee was the first to appear from her patrol, Jack dismounting before she quickly transformed back into robot mode, giving Optimus a nod. "Here."

"What's up?" Bulkhead murmured as he lumbered in, scratching his head. Bumblebee followed on his trail with a few short beeps, and a wave at Raf.

"Where is Smokescreen?" Optimus asked, giving each member of his team a long look.

"Out on patrol, last I checked." Arcee reported with a shrug, shifting her weight, a hand on her hip.

"As I feared." Optimus sighed, somber expression taking over his face. "The Decepticons have captured him, as retaliation for us taking Soundwave."

Arcee blinked, an incredulous expression on her face. "But we're trying to help that slagger. For reasons I still don't understand."

"The cons don't know that." Jack threw in, and Optimus nodded. "We have no choice but to agree to Megatron's terms." The Autobot leader said slowly, turning to Ratchet. "By tomorrow, Soundwave has to be repaired enough to move, so we can deliver him back to Megatron."

"b-but Optimus! That's impossible." Ratchet stammered, thrown. "Plus, we still haven't succeeded in getting any information out of him! It's too important. We have to stall."

Prime shook his head slowly. "No Ratchet, I cannot risk another Autobot's life, even if it could lead to an end for this war. We must rescue Smokescreen before the Decepticons change their minds."

"So, we're just gonna hand them one of their top cons back?" Arcee asked sarcastically, looking none too pleased with the idea.

"In essence, yes." The Prime admitted, turning to ratchet again before Arcee could get off another comment. "Ratchet, you need to do your best old friend. Smokescreen's wellbeing depends on it."

A few moments passed before Ratchet nodded, turning away to resume his work while grumbling under his breath.

* * *

_ARCEE YOU LOST THE NEWB. GOOD JOB. WHY DID NO ONE NOTICE THIS. Bee wasn't it your job to babysit him?_

_Anyway, there ya go, that'll be all for tonight. But don't worry, more to come tomorrow. I'll probably do one a day after that, give myself time to actually write more. _

_-Kaini_


	7. Chapter 7 - Guard

_Chapter 7, it's pretty short. just how the cookie crumbles- lumping it with the next part wouldn't make sense. If anyone is really disappointed by this I'll post another chapter today._

* * *

"'Watch the Prisoner Knockout'." The decepticon medic grumbled mockingly to himself, pacing around the brig, electro staff tapping against the floor between every step. A group of dumb Vehicons could have done the exact same job; there was absolutely no reason to have an officer sit around and play prison guard, even if their prisoner was an Autobot. Megatron just didn't want him on the bridge, and the con knew it.

Knockout glanced at the kid, Smokescreen – the rookie was still struggling fruitlessly against his bonds like a cornered Insecticon. "Would you cut that out?" the medic snapped, tapping his staff against the floor. "There's no way off this ship anyway, you might as well get comfortable."

"You 'cons won't get nuthin' from me!" Smokescreen insisted defiantly, and knockout rolled his eyes. "I don't expect ANYTHING from you Autobot, except maybe a little screaming before you die." The doctor hissed, brief flash of insanity flickering in his optics.

The poor Autobot immediately quieted, pausing in his struggles– he assumed he'd been captured for interrogation… and Knockout only grinned, knowing his comment had hit the mark.

Smokescreen squirmed when the medic continued to stare for a few seconds, a thought having occurred to him. "You know…" Knockout purred, "I do SO resent a paint job flashier than my own." The medic came closer, leaning right up in the rookie's face, grin turning devilish. The bot flinched away as knockout laid a hand on his chest plate, abruptly dragging his sharp fingers down the pristine paint: leaving long, jagged scratches. "Much better." The con beamed, flashing another grin in the autobot's face before finally turning away, resuming his pacing around the room.

Smokescreen pulled a face, watching the con's retreating back. Were they all this wacko?

* * *

"We've reached the target coordinates sir." A Vehicon drone alerted their leader on the bridge, still attempting to keep a certain distance away from the warlord.

"Good." Megatron purred, bright red optics gazing out the viewscreen at the barren landscape below. "Now we must wait."

* * *

_Herp derp KO. I imagine he has just a few screws loose. _

_-Kaini_


	8. Chapter 8 - Escape

_Chapter 8. Soundwave makes his move. Updating early because I just can't say no to people. After ch. 14 I actually have to keep writing, so no amount of begging will help x'D_

* * *

"Jack." Ratchet called, towering over their little TV area to get the human's attention away from his video game.

"Yea?"

"Watch our… prisoner for a moment, I need to fetch some parts from storage." The medic explained gruffly, nodding toward Soundwave. "Just… Yell if anything comes up." He shrugged, already walking off down one of the hallways leading deeper into the base.

"Sure thing." The human relented, tossing the controller aside to stand up and lean on the rail. He only expected to be standing there for a few moments, then he could go back to his game. Ratchet had kept the spy in offline mode for the past few hours, trying to repair him as quickly as possible without interruptions, so it wasn't like he really NEEDED to be watched. The rendezvous with Megatron was only in a few hours, and Jack was beginning to wonder if Ratchet was going to be able to finish repairs in time. Megatron's possible reaction to them delivering a wounded Soundwave worried the human.

A subtle movement made Jack look up, just barely catching it in the corner of his eye. The Decepticon moved - visor shifting to 'glance' about the room before he slowly sat up, tugging at the restraint on his working arm.

"U-um… Rattcheett?" The human called, turning toward the corridor the bot had disappeared down. "Is he supposed to be awake? RATCHET?"

A sharp SNAP drew his attention back to the spy – Soundwave lifted a now freed arm, feeling lightly at the edges of his charred chest plate. A second later slim fingers moved to wrap around the remaining restraint, yanking it free with some effort.

"Ratch-!" Jack stumbled back when the con suddenly reached for him – only to watch as Soundwave used the ledge to steady himself as he struggled to his feet. His blank visage scanned the room, flickering display showing security footage from elsewhere in the base – Ratchet was deep in the storeroom, rummaging around, oblivious to the scene.

Jack was horrified as files from their database flashed across the visor next, a one file after another at a breakneck pace. It only took a few seconds for the spy to gather all the information he needed; and seemingly satisfied, the Decepticon turned to limp for the groundbridge control, lifting a hand to cover the hole in his chest again.

"Stop!" The human cried angrily, dashing down the stairs to make after the con. "You can't just steal from us and leave! We _SAVED_ you. You _owe_ us!" He exclaimed bravely; but his accusing stare was wasted on the faceless mech, as Soundwave only paused for a moment… just barely glancing back before running a thin finger across the control panel, activating the groundbridge. The familiar green flash lit up the base, and the Decepticon disappeared through the vortex a few seconds later, limp in his gait even more pronounced as he faded from sight.

Unfortunately, Ratchet reappeared just as the groundbridge deactivated, lights winking out along its length. The bot did a double take, first at the bridge then the empty operating table… and he dropped the armful of parts he'd spent so much time gathering. "Where- Jack, what happened?!" The medic dashed for the groundbridge control, attempting to access the destination coordinates. "Where did he bridge to? Do you know?"

The human shook his head, walking halfway up the staircase. "I don't know. He just ... left. Right after downloading our database, the damn _Decepticon_. " Jack slammed a fist on the railing, frustrated he couldn't do anything to stop the spy from simply taking what he wanted and running off.

"Not good." Ratchet murmured solemnly. "He erased the coordinates – I can't pinpoint his location."

"What are we going to do now?" Jack asked worriedly, looking up at the Autobot. "What happens to Smokescreen if we can't trade with Megatron?"

"We will meet Megatron at the rendezvous coordinates regardless." Optimus Prime's voice boomed behind Ratchet, making the medic flinch. The other Autobots filed in after him, Raf sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Heard that huh?" Jack sighed, and the Autobot leader looked down to meet his gaze.

"Enough of it, yes."

"You let him get away?" Bulkhead asked incredulously, and Ratchet shot him a look. "Well, He WAS offline, and no one wanted to 'sit around' and guard him. If one of you had been here a few minutes ago… " The medic grumbled sarcastically, stepping aside so Optimus could stand at his usual spot when he addressed the troops.

"Soundwave will no doubt return his master." Optimus reasoned, meeting each team member's eyes. "And if we can talk Megatron into trading for something else – An Iacon relic perhaps – we can still rescue Smokescreen."

"That won't solve anything." Arcee protested, crossing her arms. "Handing Megatron a weapon to use against us tomorrow will only lead to more lost comrades." She pointed out, expression hard.

"We have no other choice." The Autobot leader admitted, shaking his head slightly. The base quieted, and Optimus took that as a sigh no one had any more complaints. "Ratchet, prepare a groundbridge to the coordinates. We'll go early."

* * *

_My friend who beta-read this story and I have a running joke about 'Prime's wise words' he's always got something DEEP and WISE to say, haha. And with that voice - you can't help but think he's always right. _

_-Kaini_


	9. Chapter 9 - Rivals

_Chapter 9 - in which **** gets real_

* * *

"Sir." A vehicon approached Megatron apprehensively, "A groundbridge has been detected below – the Autobots are here."

"Finally!" Megatron hissed despite it still being hours before the set time, "Dreadwing, you're in command in my absence." The large seeker only nodded. "Drone! Tell Knockout to bring the prisoner! And open a bridge, now!"

The Vehicon scampered off to do as it was told, thankful he hadn't been burdened with bad news for the warlord. The decepticon leader himself didn't even wait for his medic, heading through the portal the moment the vortex flickered into existence.

He emerged in the middle of a barren landscape, a clearing ringed with rock; dirt drifted through the air, gritting against his already pitted armor.

The Prime stood on the other side, bravely staring him down with those bright, defiant optics, and Megatron cracked a toothy grin. "Optimus." He made sure to land a glare on each one of the Autobot's little battalion, noting only the medic (and of course their rookie) was absent. "And where is my communications officer, pray tell?"

Surprise flickered over Optimus's face only for a millisecond. "First, where is our comrade?"

As if on cue, Knockout appeared through the still open groundbridge, dragging Smokescreen behind him through the dirt. The green light of the portal reflected against the medic's shining finish for a moment before the bridge finally winked out.

Megatron raised a metallic eyebrow.

"He was being difficult." The flamboyant medic huffed, dropping the rookie at Megatron's feet. Smokescreen groaned, trying to clear his head from recently being prodded with Knockout's electrostaff.

The warlord returned his gaze to Optimus. "Well?"

Prime stepped forward alone, motioning for the other bots to keep their distance. "Soundwave escaped before we could bring him here."

Megatron paused to take in this information, ruby gaze narrowing. "Then why has he not returned to my side? Soundwave would not so simply abandon my cause: so tell me, Prime… WHERE IS HE?"

"He left of his own accord. We could not track him." Optimus insisted, telling the truth after all: but Megatron only raised his weapon.

Knockout followed suit, activating his staff with a bright red and white foot planted on Smokescreen's back, smug grin screaming 'come and get him'.

"I will beat the truth out of you!" Megatron finally howled. "Out of ALL OF YOU!"

Another groundbridge winked into existence, this time behind the unsuspecting bots: and a flood of Vehicons poured through, rapidly surrounding them.

"Autobots, stand your ground." Prime ordered, adapting a fighting stance, blades extending from his forearms. His team followed suit, and Bee chirped softly.

"End them!" Megatron growled, and the Vehicons all stepped forward, weapons warming up.

Arcee was the first to leap, landing on a Vehicon's head and shooting it through the helm – before kicking it to the ground and moving on. Bumblebee took out two before they could even step forward, and bulkhead picked up and chucked one into a group of his peers.

Optimus however ran straight for Megatron, meeting him head on as the gladiator drew his blade as well. Their weapons met with a deep CLANG, echoing across the open space.

* * *

_fightfightfight_

_I hate writing fight scenes actually._

_-Kaini_


	10. Chapter 10 - Loyalties

_Chapter 10, BONUS becauase it's short, and SURPRISE~! first chapter written from Soundwave's point of view. He is hard to get right, bear with me. Some of my own headcanon was thrown in here._

* * *

The silent spy lifted a thin servo to wipe the dirt from his visor, vision still blurry and erratic from the damage to his systems. Attempts to stabilize the connection had proved fruitless, and the Autobot medic hadn't done anything for it… most likely because Ratchet had never seen a configuration like his before. Energon wept anew from the wound in his chest plate, strain of moving and attempting a transformation worsening the injury that had only just begun to heal. Soundwave couldn't hardly think of the last time he'd been in such a predicament… not since his time in the gladiator pits on Cybertron. A finger traced the outline of his visor absently, remembering the fight that had lost him his vision. Without the visor he was next to useless, and yet it made him Megatron's most vital servant.

But of course he hadn't joined the Decepticons simply to be a servant to a lost cause. When he and Megatronus clashed in the gladiator's ring, the warlord had proven to him he was the one mech worthy of his loyalty – and by sparing his life, Megatron had earned his service forever.

The spy cringed, pain wracking his thin frame. He'd become so unaccustomed to it, spending so much time on the Nemesis and less and less in the field. He and Megatron would spar on occasion, but never harm one another… it'd been too long and he'd forgotten how to deal with the overwhelming weakness threatening to send him visor first in the dirt.

Suddenly, his pointed foot caught on a mound in the landscape, and the spy did pitch forward before he could even think about catching himself. Feeler-like appendages flailed out to try; too late as he snapped his remaining helm spike against the earth. His fall shook the ground around him, the weight of couple tons leaving gouges where he lay. The spy could feel even more energon seeping from his chest too, cold and invasive as it wound down his side.

He didn't even bother trying to pull himself up, instead switching off his flickering optic display before it could make his processor ache. Just a moment to gather himself, then he'd resume his course…

* * *

_I figure Soundwave had a reason to be so loyal to Megatron... again some random headcanon thrown in there. For some reason I imagine without the visor Soundwave would be blind, or close to it. *shrug*_

_My headcanon goes a little like this:_

_In flashbacks, he had the visor before he met Megatron. (he also had a much bulkier build, befitting a gladiator rather than his current thin frame) I doubt he was created with the visor - my personal running theory is he was blinded in an earlier fight and ended up that way to repair or replace his vision. then his fight with Megs happened - some sources say it was a tie but... I think Megs would have just barely won, but it LOOKED like a tie to anyone else except Soundwave who saw Megatron hesitate to end the promising mech's life. Soundwave then pledged himself to megs and helped found the Decepticons, eternally in Megatron's debt. (which is why he's so unwaveringly loyal) Then as I see it, he's injured on a mission early in the war, (he was injured in a comic I think?) and rebuilt with his much thinner frame. /end head canon_

_-Kaini_


	11. Chapter 11 - Deafening Silence

_Chapter 11 (longest chapter to date - you're welcome)_

* * *

"Bumblebee, see if you can get Smokescreen!" Arcee called to the scout as she ripped a Vehicon's helm clean off, blades on her arms slick with energon. The scout nodded, taking off through the rabble of fighting Vehicons, Bulkhead covering him by continuing his game of bowling-with-mechs. Knockout grinned smugly as the Autobot zipped past Megatron and Optimus's continuing battle, standing to face him. "I owe you a little something, bug." The Doctor sneered, and Bee narrowed his eyes. "You scratch my face – I scratch yours."

But before Bee could engage the doctor, Smokescreen suddenly jumped up and threw him off, kicking the con's weapon away as he landed on his aft in the dirt. "Then I should get a free shot at your paint, right?" Smokescreen smirked, gesturing at the long scratches in his own finish.

The Doctor hissed in surprise, quickly realizing he was now outnumbered and without his primary weapon. "THAT doesn't count!" He barked defiantly, trying to scoot away to save his precious finish – until suddenly an Insecticon flew in, shifting from its altmode and landing hard between them, shielding Knockout from the Autobot. The doctor blinked, and Smokescreen backed up, raising his blasters.

Seconds later the rest of the swarm arrived – Insecticons surrounded the previously winning Autobots, cutting off all means of escape with their bulky frames. Bumblebee grabbed Smokescreen and backed up, trying to rejoin the others to give them a fighting chance…. Until the Vehicons came up between them, raising their weapons, the sound of blasters charging echoing a bit around the space.

Optimus paused in his fight, glancing to his surrounded team – and Megatron took advantage, a mighty swing hitting him hard enough to send the Prime flying, and slamming into a rock formation on the other side. Megatron laughed, slowly and leisurely approaching the Autobot leader. "What now, Optimus?" the warlord chuckled, standing over the other as he slowly pulled himself up. "Are you going to tell me what has become of my communications officer? Or shall I extinguish every one of you comrades before your very eyes?"

"Megatron…" Optimus started, looking up at the warlord - until he was cut off by the closing drone of an aircraft engine, and Megatron lost all focus on him. A familiar dark blue recon plane swooped down and flew in a loop above the site, leaving streaks in the air with its speed – before diving and pulling up into a transformation: Soundwave landed hard, cracking the dirt below him – right between Megatron and Prime.

"Soundwa-" Megatron gasped in surprise, but trailed off as the thin mech suddenly crumpled, servos giving out beneath him. The Warlord's quick reflexes were the only thing that kept him from going visor to the dirt again. Soundwave hung limply in his master's grip as if in a daze… or offline, it was impossible to tell. "Soundwave!" Megatron hissed, picking the spy up off the ground as if he weighed nothing, fight with Prime seemingly forgotten. The decepticon leader stared blankly, sticky energon seeping past his fingers: it was splattered across the blue-and-purple mech's frame.

Optimus watched, transfixed, unwilling to attack with Soundwave so defenseless. The Vehicons had all turned their attention to the scene was well, forgetting for a moment their Autobot prisoners.

Unfortunately for team Prime, the Insecticons were not so easily distracted.

Suddenly, Megatron howled, anguish directed at the sky, making every bot present jump- before rounding on Optimus. "You will all DIE for this!" He hissed, madness in his optics. "Decepticons, finish th-"

He cut off as a thin servo lifted to place itself on Megatron's chest plate, a silent signal to stop. The warlord glanced down at the mech in his arms – Soundwave's visor was turned up toward him, somehow conveying a pleading look. "What is it? Soundwave?"

The spy's visor flickered, bringing up an audio file. "_'We saved you_." Came Jack's voice, slightly warped and synthesized. "_You OWE us_.'"

Megatron seemed silently stunned for a moment, before his gaze snapped up and he shouted to no one In particular: "Is this TRUE?"

Not a single spark dared answer, Autobots still holding their weapons at the ready apprehensively. The silence was deafening.

Soundwave's fingers slowly slipped from his master's chest, leaving distinct energon smears right over the Decepticon symbol as his helm fell back, visor flickering back to nothing but blackness.

"Knockout!" Megatron immediately hissed, dangerous gaze searching for his medic. The red mech frantically got to his feet, surprisingly pulled up by the Insecticon that had defended him earlier. It nudged him toward Megatron, and Knockout yelped softly before getting his bearings and dashing over to the warlord, having to stand on his toes to examine Soundwave due to his master's height. He ran a pointed finger along the hole in the spy's chest plate, wiping energon away absently. "We uh, need to get back to the Nemesis." The medic proclaimed hesitantly, unsure if Megatron wanted to finish the fight first. It wouldn't surprise him.

Megatron looked up – in the meantime, Prime had edged away to join his comrades, the Autobots now grouped in a tight circle, surrounded by Insecticons.

"Open an emergency groundbridge, NOW!" the warlord ordered through his comm, and some of the Vehicons looked at each other. One shrugged. "We'll finish this at a later date, Prime."

Optimus blinked, and Arcee immediately got on her comm before Megatron could change his mind: "Ratchet, I think we need a bridge." She whispered, hopefully out of the warlord's audio range.

But Megatron was hardly paying attention to his enemies as he turned for the bridge that had opened behind him. Knockout followed on his heels, fidgeting nervously. It was now on him to save Soundwave, and if anything happened to the faceless mech, Megatron would have his head. The medic played over a few likely scenarios in his head, trying to conceive a feasable way to inform his lord that Soundwave would probably not survive. He hadn't gotten a long look before Megatron had stormed off through the bridge that now surrounded them, but hadn't really needed it: he'd seen the spy's spark fluttering in his chest – what had he been thinking, trying to fly like that? Anger flared in the red mech's mind, furious the other Decepticon would put him in such a position by taking such risk.

"Quit daydreaming Knockout!" Megatron suddenly hissed as they exited the bridge, entering the dim purple interior of the Nemesis. "Remember what I told you would happen if you don't PAY ATTENTION."

"Y-yes, lord Megatron…" Knockout stammered, taking the lead as they headed for the medical bay. He rushed in first, scrambling for the necessary tools. A pang of grief struck him as he realized how much easier this would be if Breakdown were around.

He buried the feeling as the Decepticon leader walked in, determined to work his hardest to save his own spark. Well, and Soundwave's.

* * *

_oh look a climax_

_Still picking on KO X'D I hope Megatron was convincing in this scene, it's so hard to write him... caring about anything o_o;_

_-Kaini_


	12. Chapter 12 - Consequences

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Megatron layed the spy on the operating table, growling softly as Soundwave's helm fell back limply against the surface. "Knockout…" the Warlord hissed dangerously, tapping his massive foot in irritation at the medic who was still running about the bay for parts.

"Coming my liege-!" Knockout fumbled, nearly dropping the tools he was carrying. He had to brush by Megatron to dump them on the small work table, fearing for his own life for a moment before the leader finally stepped aside. He tried not to worry about the warlord breathing down his neck… after all, he was far too important… for now.

The smaller mech had to climb up the side of the operating tablet to get a good look at Soundwave, fingers ghosting over the wound in the spy's chest before finally easing his digits in to feel for the extent of the damage, thankful when the mech didn't even twitch: no time to fuss around with his pain receptors. He slowly began to forget about Megatron as he fell into his medic routine, picking up a torch to start sealing severed energon lines. Knockout leaned so far over the table he pretty much had his aft in Megatron's face, not as if he noticed… and as he worked, he would glance up at Soundwave's spark every few seconds, watching it flutter like a candle in a stiff wind.

Suddenly, Lazerbeak zipped into the room, its high pitched squeaking distracting the medic for a split second, enough for his hand to slip a fraction before he tuned out the sound. Slagging flyer. Megatron growled, which didn't help Knockout's concentration either, shooing away the minicon until it finally alighted on the back of the table, wings drooping as it quieted.

Megatron's growl had snapped the medic back to reality, and he shuddered as he thought about the consequences of failure here.

* * *

"Ratchet, I think we need a bridge."

"You _think_?" The Autobot medic snapped, eager to hear from his comrades but annoyed at the vague order.

"YES we need a bridge, just get us out of here! Use the arrival coordinates." Arcee hissed back, and the urgency in her voice keeping Ratchet from offering a comeback. He quickly activated the groundbridge control, green-hued portal flaring to life.

The three humans rushed to the railing, Miko leaning far over as she tried to see through the vortex better.

Arcee appeared first, followed shortly by Smokescreen, and Ratchet cracked a smile as the whole team came through, one by one. "You did it!" He beamed, looking at Smokescreen and noting the scratches across his armor. "You need to be looked at." He insisted, trying to guide the rookie over to their medbay.

"Nah, I'm fine, really. It's just the paint." Smokescreen insisted, instead turning to Optimus as the groundbridge winked out. "Thank you for coming after me, Sir." He saluted, and Optimus nodded slightly. "I am sorry for getting captured in the first place." He added, looking down. "The con surprised me… I –I really messed that up…"

"At ease." Optimus insisted. "It could have happened to any of us: do not let it worry you."

"Yes Sir." Smokescreen said automatically, still seeming a little apprehensive until Bulkhead walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Good to have you back kid." The bigger mech said, and Smoke smiled.

"What happened?" Jack piped up, walking over to Arcee, and she knelt down for him. "Honestly, I have no idea." The femme shook her head. "I thought we were all slag for a minute there."

"We may have you, Jack, to thank for our escape." Optimus said, gazing thoughtfully down at the human.

"Me?" Jack blinked, surprised. "I wasn't even there."

Bumblebee chirped, waving his arms, and Bulkhead translated. "Bee says Soundwave used a recording of your voice to convince Megatron to give it up."

"Really? Wait, he showed up?" the human started. "What I said to him before he ran off… I can't believe it. Does he record everything?"

"Guess so." Miko piped up. "I bet he's got tons of dirt on the other cons."

"I still don't get why he did it." Arcee huffed, refusing to believe a con would help them out of the goodness of his heart. "He even messed up Ratchet's job fixing him by rushing to our rescue, or…. Whatever he thought he was doing."

"Are you serious?" Ratchet cut in, miffed, before Optimus shot him a look and he backed off.

"No one can say for sure Soundwave's intentions." The Prime said evenly, "but I believe we can now consider ourselves even."

"But Optimus!" Ratchet hedged yet again, "Soundwave download almost our entire database! He could even know where our base is located now!"

The Autobots all looked at each other, realizing the truth of the statement.

Optimus sighed. "That is indeed a possibility, old friend." The leader admitted, holding up his hand before his team could protest. "But we won't be evacuating just yet. Soundwave's injuries were severe, and I doubt he can currently relay that information to Megatron… if he has retained it at all. We will however keep a close watch on any Decepticon activity – Agent Fowler can assist us. Until then, I suggest we remain on our guard. Understood?"

Slowly, each member of the team nodded, somewhat reassured by their leader's confidence. However, each knew in his spark they would be in deep energon should Soundwave recover…

* * *

_Poor Knockout. This fic has turned into lets-pick-on-knockout. XD Don't worry, he'll get over it... hmm this is becoming slightly knockout-centric, apologies. I'm fairly proud of the first half of this though. Poor Wave *pats* _

_-Kaini_


	13. Chapter 13 - Stability

_Chapter 13 (very short, sorry. the last few were long)_

* * *

Megatron paced about the medical bay, each heavyset footstep making Knockout fight the urge to flinch. The medic had to keep his hands steady, working to re-align the mechanics in Soundwave's shoulder. They had been all but shattered, making for extremely intricate repairs... which the angry warlord was not making any easier.

Knockout had stabilized the spy a while ago, but the sports car kept working on anything and everything to keep Megatron's wrath directed away from him. He'd finally had time to hook up Soundwave to the equipment and life support, and the decepticon leader would growl at every minuscule dip on the spark monitor. He just wouldn't leave, and Knockout was beginning to feel exhaustion seep into his own frame.

"Lord Megatron." A Vehicon said from the doorway, smartly not entering the room. "You're ah… needed on the bridge." The poor mech flinched away from the door as soon as the words left his mouth, knowing the warlord would be furious. He was not entirely wrong.

"This had better be VERY IMPORTANT." The decepticon leader howled, stomping for the doorway with a final warning look at Knockout.

The medic however sighed heavily with relief as soon as Megatron was out of audio range. He finally moved to snap Soundwave's arm back into place, now that the repairs on it were done: he'd been putting it off knowing the sound would alarm his leader. Knockout had to strain to apply enough pressure, leaning into it, feet slipping on the floor slightly… until finally the mech's arm shifted back into the socket with a somewhat sickening SNAP.

Knockout slumped against the table, intakes panting slightly from the effort. He really was exhausted – he hadn't even topped off on energon the previous morning because of all the drama over Soundwave's continued disappearance.

The medic eventually picked himself up off the table, glancing at Soundwave before pacing over to the supply locker to snag a cube of medical energon and down it without a second thought. He gazed lazily at the spy's vitals, playing with the empty cube in his hands. He seemed stable, for now… Surely there was no harm in a… quick recharge.

The side effects of the energon were quickly getting to the sports car, making him twice as drowsy as he already was. Knockout simply dropped the empty cube on the nearest surface before climbing onto one of the vacant operating tables, curling up like a sparkling. 'I'll just rest my optics… for a second…' He reasoned, before falling straight into offline mode.

* * *

_oops still Knockout-centric. KO bby don't, Megs is gona be ticked..._

_-Kaini_


	14. Chapter 14 - Oblivion

_Chapter 14 (from KO's point of view again, sorry. I have a soft spot for writing doctors). sorry if my writing style doesn't pay the checks my plot is writing - I'm trying._

* * *

Days passed and still Soundwave did not stir from his oblivion. Knockout had been terrified when he woke right as Megatron returned to the medbay – expecting to be punished for his sloth - but the warlord had been strangely nonplussed, ignoring the medic completely when he scrambled off the table to stand at attention. Megatron simply sat by his intelligence officer, reaching out one clawed hand to stroke his helm. Knockout was thrown – he would have much rather seen their leader continue to be furious… that would have at least been like him. But it seemed like the anger had finally ebbed from his frame, and Knockout couldn't quite tell what was left.

The medic bet some things on the bridge were broken. Multiple things. Starscream was lucky to still be rogue, or doubtless he would have been one of them.

Knockout was ordered not to leave the medical bay – Megatron did not trust the drones to guard Soundwave, even for knockout to return to his quarters – so the other operating table became his berth for the time being. The medic found himself strangely missing the former commander Starscream: without Breakdown around, it would have been nice to have another officer to talk to… even if it was the pompous, self-righteous seeker. At least Starscream would have been in the same boat as he – toeing the line and wondering when Megatron would finally snap. Dreadwing was of no help – he had for the most part taken over Megatron's duties on the bridge, while the warlord hung around the medical bay… or elsewhere, Knockout didn't know since HE wasn't supposed to be leaving. As far as the medic knew, no one had been sent on a mission since Soundwave's return… The Autobots were probably having a field day.

What really confused Knockout was when the warlord would sit in the med bay and /talk/ to the dreaming Soundwave. The medic had been disturbed at first, making himself scarce, until he realized it couldn't have been very different from talking to Soundwave on a regular basis – the spy still wouldn't answer in any meaningful way. Though he was always glad when Megatron would finally leave: the silence in the medical bay was preferable to the warlord's presence, always breathing down his neck and demanding to know when Soundwave would come out of it. To which the medic never had an answer.

Presently, Knockout sat in his usual spot, absently watching Soundwave's status screen while rubbing at a particularly stubborn scratch on his finish. His paint job had suffered during the last earth-week, all the extra time he spent at work was less time he spent buffing himself. The bright red mech obsessed over even the most miniscule marks, not just because he always did but because he had nothing better to be doing. The spy's condition had reminded exactly the same for the last few earth days – his wounds were healing, yes: his shoulder would be almost fully functional and Knockout had stopped work on his chest wound since it could now heal on its own. But the spy remained lost to whatever oblivion he'd crafted for himself to stave off death indefinitely.

Megatron had at once point suggested a psychic patch: it had worked for him after all, but knockout was quick to reject the idea… invading the spy's mind in his fragile state would do more harm than good. Though Knockout had to admit he was more than slightly curious as to what exactly went on in the faceless, silent mech's head.

The irony of the little role reversal was not lost on Knockout: not too long ago, it had been Megatron on that table, hooked up to spark support with Soundwave silently demanding everything be done to save him. Frankly the medic preferred Soundwave's silent means of persuasion over Megatron's any day. Plus, Soundwave had mostly harassed Starscream.

At the thought of the seeker, Knockout again found himself missing the second-in-command, no matter how much of a glitch he was. Dreadwing was so dull and uncaring, and the Vehicons were just dumb, no use talking to them…

His spark shuddered as he then thought of Breakdown, and how much he could use his pal right now… and not just because he couldn't reach all the spots he needed buffed. Even if Starscream came back, he was certainly no replacement for him.

And just as his thoughts went along this line, he was shocked to receive a comm request from a familiar –and recently unused- signal. The medic dropped the cloth he'd been using, terrified for a moment Soundwave would track the signal and bust him for fraternizing with the traitor… until he remembered Megatron's spy wasn't doing any spying at the moment.

Yet his gaze fell to Lazerbeak, perched on the back of the table like it'd been since Soundwave's first day in the ward, almost forgotten. It wouldn't turn him in... Would it?

The communication request was repeated, and Knockout almost blocked it…. Almost.

Instead, against his better judgment, he accepted, putting a hand to his audio. He had just been reflecting on the former officer after all, and he couldn't resist seeing what the traitor had to say… perhaps Primus had a hand in this. "Starscream?" he asked hesitantly in his usual questioning tone, wary of the fact someone could have hijacked Starscream's signal if they got their hands on the seeker.

* * *

_OOoooh and Starscream makes another appearance. Past this chapter, I have to actually continue writing (as opposed to already having most of this written up) so updates will be slower. I am still brainstorming where to go from here - I am NOT including the canon end of season 2 - the omega keys will be omitted entirely. the war will continue over the possession of the Iacon relics... and the star saber._

_-Kaini_


	15. Chapter 15 - Traitors

_Chapter 15 (ugh some of the wording in older chapters is bothering me. I might fix them at some point. the plot won't change, just fixing repeated words and badly formulated sentences.)_

* * *

"Ah, doctor Knockout…" a familiar voice hissed back, sounding a little more ragged than usual to the medic's audios.

"What is it Starscream? You're going to get me scrapped if Megatron finds out about this." Knockout demanded, though he was somewhat glad to hear the other's voice. Scrap it was quiet in the ward. "Spit it out, I know you want SOMETHING."

"Ah yes, well… nng…" the seeker grunted, and the line was silent for a few moments before he continued. "I have information on the Autobots. To trade."

"For what?" the sports car snapped, narrowing his optics. "Are you injured?" Knockout could tell, there was an edge to the former con's voice, a hint of pain among the brave tones. He'd been a medic long enough to tell when someone was hiding an injury. In fact he'd been _Starscream's_ medic long enough to know when _Starscream_ was hiding an injury.

"I just need energon." Starscream snapped back, steadfast in his façade.

"I see." Knockout crooned, subtly amused by his stubbornness. "Well, I'm not sure I can help you Starscream, I'm not supposed to the leave the medical ward. Gotta watch my patient." He grinned slightly, enjoying teasing the obviously desperate seeker. Soundwave needed no watching, he hadn't changed in days, not a blip.

"Patient?" Starscream hissed. "Soundwave! I thought I killed that slagger."

Knockout's smug grin instantly fell. "Wait, You… YOU shot him down!?" He stammered incredulously, and the other end went silent as the seeker realized his colossal mistake. "Megatron thinks the Autobots did it!"

"… well clearly not." Finally came Starscream's response, after a long, awkward silence.

"And you expect me to HELP you? You piece of scrap, you're lucky I don't go tell Megatron!" the medic fumed: Starscream had gotten him into this mess, all for what had to be a lucky shot with a rocket. All sympathy for the jet flew right out the window. No pun intended.

"You wouldn't!" The seeker hissed, indignant.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't!" the sports car shot back. He was lying – telling Megatron any sour news right now would end badly, he wasn't stupid. "Why the frag did you do that anyway? You're already deep in slag for running off. Megatron is going to kill you." he added, angry at the seeker and enjoying making him squirm.

Starscream couldn't seem to come up with a comeback, as the comm line went dead for a few moments. Knockout shut the connection as a Vehicon walked by the med bay, sensitive about being found out. The medic frowned – that was at least the fifth time a lone Vehicon had gone by in the past few hours, and there was no reason for any of them to be pacing the hallways alone. Or was it all the same Vehicon? He couldn't tell in the slightest.

When he re-opened the comm line, Starscream had just finished talking. "-me!"

"What was that?" The doctor huffed, getting tired of the conversation.

"I SAID he was tracking me, what was I supposed to do?" Starscream hissed, not exactly pleased with the direction the talk had taken either.

"He was not, he was on a mission for lord Megatron!" Knockout insisted, waving his servo in the air. "Whatever! Bottom line – you can rust for all I care Starscream."

"Wait!" the seeker wailed, making the bright red mech flinch at the keening sound. "I still have information to trade!"

"No deal. Why would I even care what the Autobots are up to?" Knockout huffed, becoming annoyed. So what if the Autobots were having a field day like he guessed, no one was going on missions at the moment.

"If you won't help me, then I'll just have to go to the Autobots instead." Starscream purred, voice settling into a calmer tone as he laid down his ultimatum.

"How absurd." Knockout immediately grumbled, insulted. "You'd trust that old medic to repair you, over my expertise?"

"I TOLD you I JUST need energon!" The seeker hissed, immediately annoyed by the doctor's ability to see right through him.

"Oh drop it Starscream." Knockout insisted, mulling it over. It wouldn't be any good for him if the Autobots got the upper hand in this war, And with Megatron so… unwilling to act lately… "Alright Starscream, I'll trade, but this had BETTER be good!"

"You won't be disappointed." The seeker purred, voice settling as he got what he wanted. "Meet me at these coordinates, and be quick about it!" the other mech cut the connection before Knockout could object to being ordered around, and the doctor growled under his breath. He HAD forgotten just how much of a little fragger the former second-in-command could really be.

Just as the medic looked up, the same Vehicon glanced into the med bay once again as he 'casually' walked by, the drone's gaze quickly darting away as he met the other's optics and realized he'd been caught. An idea sparked in Knockout's processor and he jumped up, running into the hallway after it. He couldn't leave Soundwave completely unattended, after all…

"Stop!" the red sports car called, and the Vehicon instantly halted: he'd started to bolt, but couldn't ignore a clear command from an officer. He turned to face Knockout, frame shaking slightly. "S-sir?"

"What's your designation? You're not supposed to be here are you?" the medic blurted quickly: clearly the Vehicon was not where he was meant to be, or he wouldn't have bolted… or been so fiddly as the other mech addressed him.

"U-um… 88, sir. And… well… no. I ah…" the poor drone fumbled, looking down as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he'd been pacing around outside the medbay for the past few earth-hours.

_'Dude, you are so fragged.'_ Came a message over his comm, and the drone ignored it, now aware of the fact his two Eradicon friends were peeking around the corner, watching the spectacle in amusement… at least on 294's part.

"88? That's it?" Knockout muttered incredulously: such a low number, this had to be an older drone. "Whatever, I really don't care where you're supposed to be, honestly. I need a favor, drone." The fact that this one already seemed to have a disregard for the rules around the Nemesis empowered Knockout to trust it with this little task.

88 could almost hear his friend start in surprise.

"I need you to go back to the medbay and keep an eye on Soundwave." The drone seemed to blink as Knockout explained, his visor-like optic flashing. "You can comm me if anything comes up, but he should be fine… and make sure Megatron doesn't catch you, comm me if there's even a slight chance he'll show up! I'll be back." The medic didn't even wait for the drone to formulate a response, dashing past him (and past his two unfortunate friends, caught leaning around the corner) toward the energon vault to snag a crate before he bridged to meet Starscream.

88 put servos to his faceplate, horrified. Him? Watch over Officer Soundwave?

His more logical side realized he'd just been given an order, albeit a strange one, but the flutter in his spark wouldn't let his feet move.

It wasn't until 294 and 272 rounded the corner and grabbed his limbs to drag him to the med bay did he even unfreeze.

* * *

_Meet 88, my Vehicon OC! Normally I would **never** slip OCs into a serious fic, but the vehicons are so numerous and just faces in the crowd, I couldn't help myself. His two pals are Stan and Ben, (my friend's OCs) two other Eradicons that are always getting him into trouble. He's actually smart (for a vehicon) - they would have all been slagged ages ago had he not protected them with his wits! Though this time, they seem to be helping him out lD or are they? and yes, before you ask, he has a 'thing' for Soundwave. He likes intelligent mechs. Plus, dem glow lines hngng. (I know an Eradicon having a thing for an officer is so cliche now thanks to the famous Steve, but I really don't care. The real point to 88's character is that he's one of the three musketeers with his two dorky buddies XD)_

_Edit: oh no no guys please, I would **never** put my OC into a RELATIONSHIP with a canon character! This is supposed to be a serious fic, that's mostly keeping everyone in character - 88 will only cameo. He won't become any real part of the story lD_

_Starscream and KO's conversation was so hard to write /sob_

_Hope I'm not boring you! Every one of your comments means so much to me!_

_-Kaini_


	16. Chapter 16 - Revere

_Chapter 16. (short) (updated)_

* * *

Megatron paced the bridge, back and forth incessantly, unable to keep still. Heavy footsteps echoed on the floor, making every soldier present at the controls flinch with each. The warlord's processor swam with old memories, lost in the times before the war: on Cybertron, back to the gladiator pits of Kaon. The Nemesis's bridge seemed to disappear around him, replaced by a stadium; deafening cheers ringing in his audios, individual words and shouts lost... and as if through a haze, the gladiator could see the faceless gaze of his opponent. The visored mech regarded him calmly – not with anger, not with false bravado or fear, as were the common reactions – but with a level, analytic stare, his helm tilted slightly.

Something stirred in Megatron's spark at the sight, an unfamiliar feeling at the time: the recognition of a worthy opponent.

All other sounds were slowly filtered from his awareness, locked on the faint noise of the other's intakes; both were calculating, yet still the other hadn't made a move to strike -

"My lord."

The warlord was snapped out of his revere by Dreadwing, who'd stopped a respectful distance away as his leader paced.

"What is it Dreadwing?" Megatron hissed, on some level upset by the interruption.

"The Autobots have mobilized on one of our Energon mining operations." The large seeker said slowly, flatly, measuring the warlord's reaction. Red optics blinked. "I suggest we put a stop to it before they make off with our haul."

Megatron paused a moment, taking longer than usual to process the information before simply waving a clawed hand absently. "You go then Dreadwing, if it means so much to you." He instructed languidly, earning the glances of a few Vehicons.

Dreadwing paused, wings twitching slightly. "Very well, my lord."

Megatron turned to forget the interruption, resuming his pace and letting his processor drift once more.

The bulky second-in-command stood there for a moment, optics locked on his leader before he turned to walk out, deciding it best to leave. The former seeker did not dwell on his master's recent behavior – it was after all, not his place. Instead his own processor centered on doing his duty, and keeping the Autobots from gaining any more advantage in the rapidly shifting conflict.

* * *

_A rare look into the Warlord's head (the fic needed it.) Sorry for the short-ness. I do try..._

_updates will be slower now since that's the end of what I have written up. I'd actually like an opinion on where to go from here - I could either continue with Dreadwing's POV for a bit, off to smack some autobots, or switch to Starscream. Which would flow better, for you?_

_(updated, re-worked the wording of the first paragraph because I didn't like it. oh and they don't breathe ahahah good job Kai)_

_-Kaini_


	17. Chapter 17 - Unanswered

_Chapter 17_

* * *

The sounds of a battle echoed throughout the enclosed space of the mine, the Autobots no doubt wiping the cavern floors with the hapless mining drones in the tunnels above. Dreadwing took little notice, even as rocks shifted and fell from the ceiling, pinging against his plating – he was busy setting his bombs along the lower walls in a methodical pattern, syncing each with his remote before moving on.

The crated energon itself had already been removed from the mine via groundbridge, with the help of some extra drones from the Nemesis… the Autobots would find nothing down here, except a carefully engineered cave-in, courtesy of the Decepticon commander. If any survived, they would most likely attempt to bridge out… and he'd be waiting for them.

_'Dreadwing._' Came a ping over his comm, and the second-in-command was a little surprised at 'hearing' the Warlord's signal. He hadn't expected any further orders from their leader, as… busy as he was.

_'Yes my lord?_' The jet offered in his usual overly-respectful tone, pausing in syncing the latest bomb he'd adhered to the rock wall.

_'You are required for a …different mission._' Megatron hissed, a tone of fury detectable even through the commlink. _'Return to the Nemesis, now.'_

_'At once my liege._' Dreadwing answered automatically, his gaze narrowing as the link was abruptly ended, mildly annoyed by the lack of confirmation.

The jet turned and finished programming the bomb in front of him, before a few quick taps on the remote in his servo armed every one of them, red countdowns blinking down the line in the faintly lit darkness.

The least he could do was give the Autobots a parting goodbye.

* * *

"Something's weird Optimus… There's no more drones down here…" Bulkhead muttered hesitantly, following a short distance behind Optimus, Bee and Arcee. They'd fought their way into the lower tunnels, energon crystals ringing the walls and casting a pale blue glow over the mechs' plating. Smokescreen had been out with Jack when they'd located the 'Con's latest mining operation, and Optimus had decided they'd be fine snatching a few crates of energon without him.

"I noticed the same, Bulkhead." The leader admitted, his cannons held high and ready to fire. "Autobots, stay alert."

"I'm honestly not surprised." Arcee quipped. "The 'cons have been letting us walk all over them lately. I'll bet this energon is unguarded."

"We can never simply assume." Prime insisted, "We never know when Megatron might be planning something."

Bumblebee chirped, making known in their cybertronian language that he doubted Megatron was 'planning something'. _'We haven't had any resistance from the 'cons in weeks._' He pointed out, _'If we do see them, it's just the drones that were already present.'_

Arcee nodded. "Do you think maybe Soundwave offlined? I can't imagine they'd be functioning as well without him."

Optimus seemed to sigh, a long electronic sound. "It is a possibility. Megatron has worked with Soundwave for a very long time… I do not know how his death would affect him, or the Decepticon chain of command…" A hint of pity could be detected in the leader's voice, but before Arcee could get in a response, Bulkhead spoke up. He'd gone further ahead while the others were talking, and could be seen peeking into the next chamber.

"Uh, guys." The bigger mech interjected, "There's no energon in here."

Optimus narrowed his optics, quickly catching up to his comrade. The chamber was indeed empty, sunlight filtering down from far above, the opening allowing for the Nemesis to retrieve the crated energon that was supposed to be stacked there.

"Do you think they already carried it off?" Bulkhead asked, turning to their leader.

"No…" Optimus said slowly, glancing back down the corridor his team lingered in. Blue optics widened as he saw red lights winking down the dark tunnel, invisible from the angle they'd approached. "It's a trap! Autobots, fall back!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth did a high pitched beeping echo through the cave, the explosives reaching the end of their countdown and broadcasting the fact. Bumblebee and Arcee dove for the opening to the next chamber, frantically hoping to at least escape the brunt of the blast. Optimus waited for them despite the immediate danger, his gaze locking onto the countdown of the nearest bomb as it ticked too quickly toward zero.

He'd just reached out to grab Arcee's hand, intending to fling her to safety, when the explosions hit: going off one after the other and shattering rock all around them, quickly obscuring Optimus's vision with dust and falling rubble. The tunnel collapsed, and just as Optimus felt a particularly large rock strike him, he received a ping on his comm.

Needless to say it went unanswered.

* * *

'_At once my liege.'_

Satisfied with his second-in-command's answer, Megatron cut the commlink, returning his attention to the Vehicon cowering at his feet. The pathetic thing was curled up in a corner of the medbay, after being flung there by the decepticon leader himself. "Well?" Megatron snarled, looming over the smaller drone, shadow cast directly over the terrified mech.

"I-I don't know where he went sir." 88 stammered, trying to curl up into a smaller ball as if that would somehow make him a more difficult target. This was honestly the first situation he'd been in where his usual quick thinking completely abandoned him, leaving him at the mercy of the warlord. "Honest. H-he just told me to w-watch…" 88 paused, remembering how seconds ago the mention of Soundwave had gotten him thrown across the room. "To w-watch the medbay for him."

"Do you presume to tell me," Megatron snarled, leaning down into the Drone's face. "That my chief medical officer disobeyed my _explicit orders _and departed from the ship, leaving a _drone_ in charge of his_ most important patient_?"

88 did not dare answer, fearing for his existence should he choose his words wrong. He wished he could just disappear; merge with the very wall he was leaning on, or get lost in a rabble of Vehicons who all shared his face. That was the only thing that protected them most of the time, but now he was alone and probably done for because of it. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten into this mess. How was he supposed to have known Knockout was going directly against Megatron's orders? Then again, even if he had known, it wouldn't have made a difference. He was a drone, and drones had to obey.

He tried to find comfort in the few short earth hours he'd spent sitting on a stool in the medbay, watching Soundwave's monitor faithfully, ready to comm the doctor at any little change. He'd even gotten to touch the mech's hand… for just a second. It didn't feel right doing it without his permission, but… He couldn't help it. After all, when would he ever get the chance again?

Well at this point, most certainly never.

Megatron's shadow suddenly shifted, disappearing from over the Vehicon as the warlord turned, mumbling to himself.

"I will drag that traitorous, vain mech back here by his rims!" he hissed, and 88 didn't dare move or make a sound.

_'Dreadwing, where are you?'_ Megatron demanded through his comm, walking away from the shaking Vehicon and finally dragging his gaze to the dark blue and violet mech still motionless on the operating table. New anger flared in his processor at the sight, anger he couldn't quite label or direct. Anger at Soundwave for letting himself become so damaged, anger at the Autobots for the act of harming his officer in the first place… and now anger at Knockout for abandoning him. The warlord curled a metallic lip, sharp teeth showing and almost gleaming even in the low light of the medbay.

_'On the Nemesis, my lord. I am en-route to the bridge_.' Dreadwing finally answered; his slow, deliberate speech somehow infuriating the gladiator further.

'_Quickly Dreadwing, I am short on patience_.' Megatron warned, before rudely cutting the connection once again.

He reached out a careful claw to touch Soundwave's helm, deliberately gentle despite the anger shaking his frame. Sharp fingers trailed down the smooth metal, before he abruptly jerked away and stomped for the open medbay door: leaving 88 still curled in the corner, terrified and confused.

* * *

_Sorry it kinda took a while (well.. compared to my other updates) but this will be my pace from now on! I actually sorta like this chapter, despite how hard it was to write.  
Thank you so much to my *wow* 33 followers! and a special thanks to the few people that review every chapter - you spur me to keep going!_

_I've also updated the last chapter slightly, the first paragraph bothered me. _

_edit: oop fixed a typo._

_-Kaini_


	18. Chapter 18 - Information

_chapter 18_

* * *

Knockout strode from the groundbridge, stopping with a hand on his hip as he surveyed his surroundings, red optics flickering over the area. In the other arm he held a crate of energon, snatched from the Nemesis's storage vault earlier.

Starscream didn't seem to be present. It was dark, the earth's sun had gone down a while ago, but the medic didn't need to see to know there weren't any cybertronian life signs within range. Either the seeker wasn't here yet (and the brat had warned Knockout to hurry!) or he'd been betrayed.

Which honestly wouldn't surprise the medic. "Hmph." KO huffed, impatient. He was putting his own spark on the line here, and the former second had the audacity to be late? The mech shifted his weight, tapping his fingers against his hip impatiently, the soft metallic clicking calming him a fraction.

The 'con was seconds away from heading back through the bridge to save his own finish when another groundbridge appeared, and he raised an eyebrow. Starscream had a groundbridge?

Or the Autobots had found out about this little meeting…

Knockout tensed, fearing this possibility: until an all-too-familiar lanky, winged frame stepped from the portal, stumbling over his ridiculous heels.

"There you are." The medic rolled his eyes: Starscream clutched at his side, energon blue glowing past his long fingers. The little lair was damaged after all. "And you were nagging **me** to hurry."

"Yes well, I had a few things to _take care_ of." The seeker hissed, shooting knockout a characteristic sneer as his groundbridge closed behind him.

The medic just ignored him, strutting over to the other mech and dropping the crate of energon at his feet, smiling smugly. "Well, there's your energon. And I suppose you'll want me to repair that as well?" He gestured with a single finger at the seeker's midsection, cocky posture making the former second scowl even harder.

"Perhaps." Starscream purred, "If you want your information."

"I knew it." Knockout smirked, more amused by his desperation than anything. "Sit down and start talking Starscream." He finished, pressing a hand to the seeker's chest plating to force him down. "This had better be worth the trip."

Starscream's optics narrowed but he did as he was instructed, lowering himself to the grassy ground as Knockout batted his hand away from the pronounced gash in his side.

"What'd you do anyway?" The medic demanded as he began to examine it, still having to swat Starscream's claws away as his prodding made the other flinch. "Have another run in with an Insecticon?"

Knockout's smug demeanor just made Starscream want to just scratch the pit out of his gleaming finish. "No." the seeker huffed like a scolded child, face pulled in a sort of pout.

"Wait a minute." The medic exclaimed, and Starscream almost jumped, wings twitching a fraction. "This was done by a laser scalpel. Starscream, did you do this _to yourself_?"

"Uh…" Starscream's expression fell, trying to think of an excuse. Knockout narrowed his optics, clearly demanding to know what the other was playing at. "Fine, yes, but it's not what you think!" the seeker said hurriedly, waving his claws.

"What is it then? This is such a waste of my time!" Knockout abruptly got to feet, clearly threatening to leave.

"No no! I just…" Starscream screeched, fumbling. He didn't even try to get up; falling on his face would not help at the present moment. "I was… just trying to replace my own T-cog." He finally mumbled, and to his surprise Knockout actually burst out with a laugh, doubling over.

"Get cold feet did you?" the medic snickered, covering his face with a hand to hide his laughter. Starscream growled. "Where in the world did you find another T-cog anyway?" He inquired when he could compose himself.

"None of your business." The former 'con snapped. "Now just… repair me, and I'll give you the information!"

"Alright Starscream, but you might want to start talking now." Knockout conceded, kneeling over the winged mech once again and getting to work. The clean cut would actually make it very easy to repair, and he didn't see it taking very long, with _his _expertise…

"Fine." The seeker growled. "I recently found out over the human internet that a group of the little vermin have accidentally uncovered a very powerful Iacon relic." His voice changed to something of a soft purr as he spoke, confident in the value of his information. "It's tracking signal has been disabled, which is why neither side has detected it yet. But I would guess the Autobots will find out soon enough, with their love of the little pests."

Knockout paused in his work, a finger still hooked around a wire from Starscream's internals. "And what is this 'powerful relic'?" He asked.

Starscream grinned, optics devious. "The Star Saber." The former second paused to let this sink in. "Pathetic little fleshlings don't even understand what they've uncovered."

Knockout froze. The Star Saber? The legendary weapon of the Primes? With that… "We could easily lose the war…" He whispered aloud, optics wide with the magnitude of this information. Starscream wasn't kidding: this was worth the trip, although the medic almost wished he hadn't just been burdened with it. "Are you absolutely sure Starscream?"

"Yes." The seeker huffed. "I saw it myself. But as you probably know, only a Prime can retrieve the sword. If it's allowed to fall into the hands of the Autobots, the Decepticon cause will be… in jeopardy, to say the least." Starscream purred, never losing his devious grin. He was pleased with himself: He had little to worry about – as a neutral, the woes of either side no longer concerned him.

"I really hope you're kidding me." Knockout snapped, his work momentarily forgotten.

"Not at all." Starscream replied, still in a smug purr.

Knockout went quiet, optics falling as he internally debated with himself how he would handle this information: trying to guess if Megatron would rip him to bits or hail him as a hero for delivering it.

Starscream huffed impatiently, wanting the medic to finish his repairs.

Neither seemed to notice as another mech stepped heavily from the still-open groundbridge to the Nemesis, which Knockout had left that way to allow himself to return to the ship.

Only when Dreadwing loomed over them, casting a shadow over both did Starscream squeak in terror, making Knockout start and turn to look up.

"We've been missing you, Doctor." Dreadwing intoned, drawing his sword.

* * *

_oops cliffhanger. sorry, but it's late and I'm done writing for tonight xD Obviously like I said earlier this is my little headworld and will have just about nothing in common with the canon end of season 2. I'm taking canon elements and twisting them how I please. Enjoy my own version of season 2._

_-Kaini_


	19. Chapter 19 - Insubordination

_Chapter 19_

* * *

"Optimus!"

A voice cut through the fog seemingly clouding the Prime's processor, and he vaguely recognized it as belonging to the team's resident femme. She sounded worried, and he wondered what had caused her to use _that _tone of voice on him...

"Arcee…" the mech groaned, optics flickering to life to slowly reveal both her and Bumblebee leaning over him, looking concerned.

He frowned, unsure what had landed him here right before realization hit him: The energon mine, and Dreadwing's trap. The Decepticons had been expecting them-! "Is everyone…?" the Autobot leader groaned, glancing around for Bulkhead as his team helped him up, fussing unnecessarily. All Optimus could see around them was rubble, and he had to hunch slightly to avoid hitting his helm on what used to be the tunnel's ceiling.

"Yea, we're all right. Bulk's over there." Arcee pointed to a gap in the rocks where Bulkhead's faceplate came into view. He waved. "We were just separated. We'll get out of here once Ratchet gets a fix on our coordinates."

Ratchet. The comm he'd received moments before disaster had been from their medic: Optimus still had the request pinging in his audios, overshadowed by warnings about forced stasis and dents to his plating. He dismissed them all, instead choosing to comm Ratchet back, giving Arcee an affirming nod.

_'Ratchet.'_

_'Optimus!'_ The autobot medic answered almost immediately, not missing a beat. _'Thank Primus you're all right! I've almost got a fix on your coordinates, and I'll need to open a separate groundbridge for Bulkhead...'_ He trailed off, working hurriedly on the details.

_'Very well old friend.'_ Optimus murmured, letting his confident tones reassure the medic he was fine. Of course, the Prime knew he would still get a very _thorough_ examination when they returned to base. 'What was it you wanted before we were... interrupted?' He inquired.

_'It can wait.'_ Ratchet answered curtly, and Optimus glanced over as a groundbridge roared to life in the confined space, light flickering across the mechs' plating. _'Until you're all back here, and safe.'_

* * *

"D-Dreadwing!" Knockout stammered, frantically scrambling to his feet... conveniently blocking the large seeker's view of Starscream. Dreadwing loomed over them both, and the smaller car seemed to shrink beneath his gaze. "I can..." the medic was going to say 'explain', but Dreadwing lifted his weapon, silencing him.

"You will explain yourself to lord Megatron, not I." Dreadwing stated flatly, casually shoving Knockout aside. The medic stumbled, nearly falling on his aft yet again. "As for you, traitor..."

His gaze landed on Starscream and the seeker shuddered, wings flicking down so abruptly the leading edges scraped the ground.

Knockout wasn't sure what made him do it: later he would convince himself he had simply been adverse to the thought of his hard work going to waste. He drew his staff from subspace as Dreadwing lifted his sword to strike, Starscream's expression frozen in fear. Uncharacteristically, the smaller seeker seemed too surprised to even beg pathetically for his life.

The red medic swung his staff in a wide arc, catching Dreadwing's hand and knocking the sword clean from his grip. The large seeker stumbled back, excess electrical charge from the weapon crackling up the length of his arm as he shot the doctor a disbelieving - albeit angry - glare.

"Oh get going!" Knockout snapped; not to Dreadwing but to Starscream: the former second was still sitting there, gaping at them both.

KO's demand seemed to get through to him however, as he rather ungracefully scrambled to his feet... and Knockout stepped in front of Dreadwing to halt any pursuit as the scrawny seeker dashed for safety.

The medic was really throwing caution to the wind now, but... He would be safe. He now had information important to lord Megatron, that could very possibly keep his aft intact. The least he could do for Starscream was give him a fighting chance.

Knockout smirked despite himself, some part of him enjoying the rebellion. "Not so fast." He purred, his weapon still sparking.

"Step aside, traitor, or I will make you." Dreadwing threatened, glancing over Knockout's shoulder to see Starscream fumbling with his groundbridge control, clutching his side. Their medic had never finished repairing him, it seemed.

"Don't think so." Knockout said lazily, taking a step back when Dreadwing pressed forward. The large seeker did not bother drawing his secondary weapon - the medic was half his size and presented no real threat. In any case, he had been ordered to drag Knockout back to the Nemesis, not offline him... the reason he had not immediately fought back. Dreadwing prepared to shove the medic out of the way once more (he had no such orders to spare Starscream) but then the red Aston Martin spoke up again:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Dreadwing narrowed his optics: on the far side of the area, a groundbridge flickered into existence. He had a few seconds - he could catch Starscream if he got the sports car out of the way, _now_. But Megatron's orders still stood, and he decided to heed Knockout's words... for the moment.

"And why not?" The large seeker played along, as Starscream disappeared through the bridge with a frightened flick of his wings.

Knockout let his weapon fall to his side, knowing his patient was gone by the sound of the closing portal. "I have something of importance to discuss with Lord Megatron." He waved a hand as he spoke, casually leaning on his staff. "Information that could determine the very outcome of this war."

Dreadwing looked unconvinced. "We shall see about that, Doctor."

He gestured for their own portal, still open behind him. The unspoken threat hung in the air - come with me or I'll make you, said his hard glare. The second-in-command would only be patient for so long: and he _would_ repay the mech back in kind for striking him. Not while he was under orders... but soon.

Knockout strode for the groundbridge rather confidently, missing the dangerous flash in Dreadwing's optics. The medic was more concerned with the recent turn of events reguarding the war - the discovery of the Star saber would change everything, for both sides... and he might soon have to reconsider his position in the conflict.

* * *

_Well um... that took long enough. Sorry guys, school has punched me in the face and I have the worst writer's block ever. This used to be so easy!_

_Anyway, I have huge plans for this story and it's about to get way more complicated, but I promise things will go back to Soundwave and Megatron soon. ish. _

_I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit anticlimactic - like I said I'm having so much trouble writing lately. Opinions on how this chapter went are welcomed, as are suggestions on how to improve it and guesses about what might happen next. I know, for the most part, but it's interesting to see. _

_Also I see Dreadwing as a pretty patient mech, unless you frag him off. Which KO got closeee to doing, but not quite. _

_-Kaini_


	20. Chapter 20 - Luck

_Chapter 20_

_I'd like to say right now the Forge of Solus Prime does not exist in the universe I've created for Deafening Silence. The forge seemed too much like a cheat in the show - no spacebridge? BOOM spacebridge for the bots! Broken star saber? FIXED. DONE._

_Too easy. Here it does not exist, it was never found as a relic. _

* * *

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Smokescreen snorted at Arcee as team Prime appeared through their groundbridge: They were all filthy, covered in thin layer of grime and dust, dented plating adding to the effect. The rookie immediately dropped the humor with a salute when Optimus came through, standing at attention until their leader had paced past him.

"Nothing we couldn't handle without you." Arcee quipped right back at the mech with a grin, and Smokescreen's fell into a pout. Satisfied, The motorcycle turned to get out of the way and knelt down next to Jack, who stood by the railing waiting for her. "How'd it go with destiny's child?" She asked softly, indicated Smokescreen with a tilt of her head.

"Like it usually does." The human shrugged a shoulder. "But what about you? You guys okay? Ratchet said you got slammed."

"Yea, It was Dreadwing. Coward never even showed his face." the femme made a fist, optics narrowing. "We'll get him next time."

The sound of the groundbridge activating echoed through the base once more as Bulkhead came through, immediately stretching his limbs and nearly knocking Bumblebee over in the process. "Oops!" He mumbled, "Sorry Bee. it was cramped in there."

Bumblebee just chirped good-naturedly, letting the larger autobot past.

Everyone seemed to just stand around, The base holding an air of unease as Ratchet shut down the bridge and turned his scanner on Optimus, grumbling to himself with a brief 'Hold still' directed at the autobot leader. Arcee shifted on her feet, hands on her hips as usual.

Rafael peeked up at them from the 2nd floor expectantly, standing on his toes to see over the railing. "What is it?" He asked Bumblebee, prompting the autobot to hunch over so they could talk. "You guys are okay, right? So why is everyone so... jumpy?"

_'The Decepticons finally made a move again.'_ Bumblebee explained in their base cybertronian language, _'It's been a while.'_

"Oh." Raf sighed softly, reaching up to re-adjust his glasses. "Well, what Ratchet and I found will cheer you all up. Right Ratchet?"

Rafael looked to the medic with a slight smile, but he seemed distracted fussing over Optimus and didn't acknowledge the human.

"What is it?" Arcee asked, suddenly taking interest. "Another relic?"

Her guess was spot on, yet not. Raf's little face brightened, eager to tell the story. "Yea! Kind of. Ratchet made it sound really important. We didn't really find it - someone on the internet had posted pictures, and when Ratchet recognized it, we had agent Fowler clear the area where it was found. Some workers from a pit mine came across it, I think..."

"And what was this relic you found so important, Ratchet?" Optimus chimed in, for of course he'd been listening intently to his troops' chatter. The Prime was not one to let his mind wander.

Ratchet huffed in disapproval: he'd been hoping to finish his work on their leader before discussing the matter at hand, having known the Prime long enough to predict the mech would not allow time to be wasted on repairs once he knew what was at stake.

"The Star Saber." The medic finally said slowly, almost hesitantly, and he watched his leader's faceplate color with shock. Not a sight he saw often.

"The sword forged by Solus Prime?" Smokescreen asked, his young voice colored with sudden excitement. "Aw man, you've got to be kidding! Ya should have said something sooner!"

"Indeed." Optimus found himself saying, realizing it was rare of him to agree with Smokescreen. "We must recover it now, before the Decepticons catch wind of it's existance here." He stood up quickly, making Ratchet frown as the medic was denied access to his frame.

"The Decepticons don't know it's there, Raf and I deleted the data from the human network. Why would the Decepticons be on it anyway?" Ratchet shrugged. "Allow me finish your repairs Optimus."

"Later. Set the groundbridge for the coordinates." Optimus said pointedly, making it clear this was an order. Ratchet grumbled but complied, tapping on the groundbridge controls only briefly before activating it.

Smokescreen danced back an forth on his pedes, excited. Arcee shot him a glare.

"Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

Knockout strolled across the Nemesis's bridge, trying for everything not to look like he was shaking on his pedes. His swaggered gait suggested a mech with a secret, powerful knowledge that he could easily turn into blackmail. That wasn't all that true of course, but it paid to look confident. The vehicons made a point of not straying from their stations, acutely aware of the situation as Dreadwing led the medic to face the wrath of their Lord.  
"My Liege." Knockout bowed low, stopping a respectful - but certainly not safe - distance from the warlord. Dreadwing took up a position behind him, not so subtly blocking off any means of escape. The medic almost chuckled: there would be no need.

He hoped.

Megatron slowly turned to face him with hands laced behind his back, yet ruby optics shone with barely contained fury.

"How DARE you leave your post!" The gladiator hissed, not even giving KO a chance to speak. The medic faltered: this was already not going well. "I ORDERED you to stay in the medical bay. And you leave to plan treason with _STARSCREAM_!" Megatron roared, and every living thing on the bridge flinched. Even Dreadwing. "And even WORSE! You leave a DRONE in charge of - !" the warlord took a step forward, and Knockout shrunk back, momentary terror making him stammer as he tried to turn the tide.

"M-my lord please!" He keened desperately, voice rising about an octave. "I was not planning - Starscream simply -"

Megatron heeded him little, his optics flickering to a dangerous purple.

"If you don't listen to me Optimus Prime will win the war!" Knockout blurted, snapping back to a more steady stance when a flicker of surprise shot through Megatron's rage.

"That's right." the medic all but purred, a smug grin making its way onto his faceplate. He couldn't help it. "Starscream had some very juicy information for me."

"Speak now medic, or I will rip your helm from your chassis and extract the information at my leisure." Megatron hissed, and Knockout's smirk instantly fell.

"The Star Saber." The sport car stammered out quickly, before Megatron could decide to rip his head off regardless. "The Star Saber is on this planet."

The warlord froze, digesting this information as shock slowly twisted his expression into something the medic had never seen before, and did not really wish to see again.

"No... NO!" Megatron bellowed, and Knockout took a step back to very nearly collide with Dreadwing's chassis. The blue jet glared down at him with a sour frown, indicating he would not hesitate to move the medic out of his personal space himself.

"WHERE?" The warlord commanded Knockout's attention once more, and dread seized his spark.

"I-I don't know-!" KO fumbled, and as fury colored the warlord's stare again he continued; "Dreadwing interrupted before I could extract that little tidbit!"

The jet started, surprised to have the blame thrown his way. Yet he remained stotically unconcerned.

"AHHRG!" Megatron howled again, "We must locate it before Optimus does-! He MUST NOT be allowed to have it!"

"Starscream said he found the information on the human internet." Knockout offered, still hoping to cast himself in a more favorable light when this was all over.

"Soundwave-" Megatron whirled to face the communications console, intending to assign his third-in-command the task of locating this information... only to be abruptly and painfully reminded Soundwave was not on the bridge.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments, the vehicons shocked by the warlord's slip-up and the two officers hoping he would not take it out on them.

Megatron slowly turned back to Knockout, his jaw clenched. "Return to the medical bay." He said slowly, and the mech quickly bowed and moved to oblige, watching his pace so he didn't look too eager to be leaving the bridge.

Dreadwing stepped aside for a moment to allow him passage, re-assuming his position a moment later. Megatron took a few heavy steps in his direction, expression twisted in deep thought.

"The location of the Star Saber matters not." The warlord mused, and Dreadwing raised an optic ridge. Had he not been screaming a moment ago they must find it at all costs? "It would do us no good to locate it - We could not take it. Only the hand of a Prime may wield the sword." He continued, a barely perceptible hint of jealousy in his voice as he paced in front of the officer. "Power of that magnitude..."

Megatron trailed off and Dreadwing chose to simply watched his leader pace, eternally patient, waiting for orders.

"Set a new course!" The gladiator suddenly snapped, whipping around to shout at the vehicons hovering over their stations. Most jumped. "Take us into space."

* * *

Starscream sulked. His meeting with Knockout had NOT gone according to plan. When did anything, ever, go according to his plans? He was still flightless, and worse, the medic had not even finished patching up the damaged he'd caused attempting to rectify that very problem!

The jet snarled, feeling the need to lash out at one of the bulkheads in the Harbinger's lab, leaving long and jagged claw marks in the metal as if it were made of paper. A noise of frustration escaped him as he fumed, grabbing at the air in sheer annoyance.

At least Knockout had patched up the vital issues with his frame he'd accumulated over the time he'd been alone. The rest would be taken care of by his self-repair systems...

But he'd wanted so badly to fly.

After seeing his traitorous clones take off and leave him standing in the dirt, the need had gripped him so tightly he could barely recharge, pacing the harbinger's lab and threatening the walls with a painful death simply because they existed, stifling him.

So close. Yet so far.

Starscream stopped his furious pacing as his optics landed on the communications console. He could go to the autobots... again. The thought honestly repulsed him, but... he could trade the very same information he'd given Knockout to them, and watch the fallout as both factions scampered to grab the Star Saber first.

Yes, he thought, perfect. After all, why make it EASY for Megatron?

* * *

Knockout hurried on the way back to the medbay, still a little jumpy from his confrontation with Megatron and even more jumpy at the realization Soundwave was in all likelihood ALONE in the medbay. No doubt Megatron had scrapped the drone he'd left there in a fit of rage. Knockout felt no sympathy for the thing - it was sparkless drone after all, but if anything had happened to the visored mech in his absence... He would be scrap himself.

The medic rounded the corner, the medbay doors opening automatically at his presence His optics immediately flickered to the monitors that lit the room as he entered, frantically reading them for any anomaly or...

His gaze had jumped to the berth for a split second, but the mech did a double take. Soundwave still lay there of course, dark visor giving no indication he even knew Knockout had entered. But beside the table stood a visored drone, regarding the medic quietly while twiddling his fingers in apparent nervousness.

Knockout blinked his optics. "Are you... eighty-eight? The same drone I left here?" He asked incredulously, and the vehicon nodded.

He couldn't believe it. The drone was still functioning.

"I did as you ordered sir. Nothing on the monitors changed, so..."

"I-I see." Knockout said, brushing aside the information. He could see that. "Didn't Megatron come in here?"

"Yes sir."

"And... he was furious?"

"Yes sir."

"And... he did not rip you in half?"

"Um... I suppose not sir, no."

"Well then... ah..." Knockout paused. "You may go." He murmured, finally deciding on an order to dismiss the lucky drone. He decided to keep its designation in mind - after all, it would be a shame to see it blown to bits in the next conflict after surviving Megatron's legendary rage.  
"Yes sir." 88 answered automatically, stealing one last glance at Soundwave before moving swiftly for the door. He couldn't wait to tell Stan and Ben about this - well, after a little recharge. They'd never believe him.

* * *

_Pretty pleased with this chapter. It was much easier to write than the last, my writing muse has finally come home. As I said at the top, the forge of solus prime does not exist. This is an AU clearly. Also I know the Vehicons are NOT sparkless drones (the spark extractor worked on them after all) but KO views them that way._

_The spacing might look a little different in this chapter because I can no longer use Microsoft word to type, my sub ran out and for some reason wordpad pastes differently. *shrug*_

_Anyway hello new followers, you fluster me with kind reviews /o\ I think my writing is slowly getting better, I almost feel like going back to fix the first few chapters... they're not as good. _

_A quick shout-out to Soundwave'sGirl180, Bokehblue, and Girl Supersonicboy for reviewing on almost every chapter. You're too kind!_

_Crazy stuff will start happening soon, so prepare yourselves XD_

_-Kaini_


End file.
